Lelouch's Denial Game
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. leaves for a week and Lelouch pretends that it isn't a big deal, but he misses her.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge purposely fell into the living room. He laid on the ground and said, "Good morning C. C."

C. C. sighed and replied, "You need to stop your chaotic entrances into the living room. Can't you just walk in normally?"

Lelouch responded, "I'm trying to be unique."

C. C. replied, "It's a foolish thing to do."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of foolish things."

C. C. sighed and replied, "You're so childish. I made you breakfast. Please sit down."

Lelouch responded, "Okay." He sat next to C. C. on the couch. He started eating toast while looking at C. C. He thought that she was so beautiful that he started to blush.

C. C. saw him and asked, "What's making your face turn red?"

Lelouch said, "Um, I used red paint on my toothbrush earlier and some of it got on my face."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You look cute when you're in denial."

Lelouch stubbornly responded, "I'm not in denial." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch said, "I have a favor to ask you."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch asked, "Can you go on a week long trip to a faraway country? There's some equipment in that country that I need you to pick up for my team."

C. C. asked, "How come you can't do it?"

Lelouch answered, "I have to stay with the Black Knights in case some of our enemies try to do more evil schemes."

C. C. sighed and said, "I'll take care of it."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. I love you more than you could ever imagine." C. C. smiled at him. Lelouch nervously sweated and said, "I didn't mean that. I just got up in the moment."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and replied, "I love you dearly."

Lelouch could feel his face blushing so he put a pillow over his face. C. C. raised her eyebrows and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "Um, I'm not feeling well so I'm covering up my weird looking face."

The next day C. C. packed up her stuff. She walked to the living with a couple of suitcases. She faced Lelouch and said, "I'm going to go hit the road."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I hope that you have fun punching the road apart."

C. C. said, "I'm going to miss you."

Lelouch replied, "I'll miss you to a moderate amount."

C. C. hugged Lelouch while saying, "No offense honey bunny, but I don't think you'll manage to get through the week."

Lelouch looked nervous while saying, "I'm sure I'll have a great and epic week."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch went on to have a mostly normal day with the Black Knights. They battled Prince Schneizel and avoided getting beat up for the most part.

Lelouch danced home. He opened the door and looked disappointed when he remembered that C. C. wouldn't be home for a week. He got a little excited when he remembered that he could cause lots of chaos in his house without getting in trouble. He pranced to the living room, opened up several boxes of cookies and chips, and poured the junk food all over the kitchen floor. He did a goofy dance while putting mixing chicken, fries, and pizza together and stuffing it into the microwave.

Lelouch ran to the couch and turned on the TV and DVD player. He started watching a Mr. Stupid film while eating expired popcorn.

Mr. Stupid said, "Me Stupid. Me not have brain in me head." Lelouch laughed super hard at the low quality humor. Mr. Stupid said, "Me not like thinking, because it overrated bro. Me king of stupidity so me deserve medals." Lelouch laughed so hard that he choked on his popcorn and had to quickly schedule a doctor's appointment.

Lelouch went to a nearby clinic. The doctor gave Lelouch a medicine that helped him spit out the popcorn. Lelouch asked, "Am I going to be okay?"

The doctor sad, "Mr. Lamperouge, I'm going to be honest."

Lelouch replied, "Please stretch the truth to make me feel better."

The doctor said, "I don't lie to patients."

Lelouch replied, "That's probably why there isn't that many customers here."

The doctor said, "I know that you're around the age that would be considered a young man, but you don't act like one."

Lelouch asked, "How would you know that?"

The doctor said, "The waiting room employees showed me the picture of your messy house that you were boasting about earlier."

Lelouch replied, "Houses get messy all the time. It's not that big of a deal."

The doctor said, "But you told my staff that you got your entire kitchen and living room filled with garbage in one day."

Lelouch replied, "That's mostly true, but I used the word crap instead of garbage. It makes me sound more edgy."

The doctor said, "I'm afraid that you're too dangerous to be at home by yourself."

Lelouch replied, "My girlfriend lives with me. She's on vacation for the rest of the week."

The doctor responded, "Your house is doomed. Best of luck."

Lelouch didn't do much for the next few days other than goofing around while making messes and watching his collection of Mr. Stupid films.

Lelouch was bored and lonely so he went to Suzaku Kururugi's house. He knocked on the door. Suzaku opened the door and grumpily said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "It seems like you're being a package of optimistic today."

Suzaku asked, "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "I'm lonely."

Suzaku replied, "Too bad."

Lelouch said, "You're my best friend so you have to entertain me. Go dance around and crash into random stuff."

Suzaku folded his arms and replied, "I'm not going to do that."

Lelouch asked, "Why do you have to be so overly serious?"

Suzaku said, "It's my job."

Lelouch asked, "It's your job to be a stick in the mud?"

Suzaku answered, "Not exactly, but that's a good enough guess."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I miss C. C. a lot. She's going to be gone for a few more days."

Suzaku patted Lelouch on the head and replied, "It seems like you love her a lot."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I care about her a moderate amount, but I'm not crazy about her." Suzaku could tell that Lelouch was denying the obvious truth.

Lelouch went home and looked sad while dancing around the living room. He struggled to go so long without seeing C. C.

A few days later C. C. arrived home. She opened the door and said, "Honey, I'm home." She looked around the living room and was surprised that Lelouch wasn't there. She saw that there was dozens of messes in the living room so she angrily growled. She looked at the kitchen and saw that the entire kitchen floor was filled with junk food. She screamed.

C. C. took several deep breaths and said, "I shouldn't focus too much on the messes. The important thing is seeing my honey bunny again."

C. C. opened Lelouch's bedroom door. Lelouch was sleeping in his bed. C. C. usually let Lelouch sleep in, but she was too excited to see him this time. She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

Leloouch's eyes opened. He looked at C. C. and asked, "Am I dreaming?"

C. C. smiled and said, "You're my dream guy, but I assure you that this isn't a dream."

Lelouch looked guilty while saying, "I'm sorry for pretending like I don't love having you around. You're the best thing in my life."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and replied, "I love you more than anything too."

Lelouch said, "I missed you so much during this week. I haven't wanted a week to end so much in years."

C. C. yawned and replied, "I feel the same way. I apologize for my lack of manners. I didn't get a chance to sleep last night."

Lelouch responded, "It's okay."

C. C. said, "You're the best." She blushed at him before falling asleep.

Lelouch whispered, "It seems like I get to sleep in." He put a blanket on C. C. and went back to sleep. Lelouch had brighter dreams, because his dream girl was with him and she always will be.


End file.
